


Pretty Boy Morty

by r0tten_m4ggot (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dick riding, I love femboy Morty, I’m too obsessed with boys in skirts, M/M, Morty is Ricks Pretty boy, Morty kinda gives consent, Oneshot, Rick does most of the talking, Rick is semi gentle, Rough Sex, Slight teasing, Underage - Freeform, age gap, dick suckin, prey for Mortys bootyhole, slight humiliation, this is kinda cringe ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/r0tten_m4ggot
Summary: Rick comes home to find Morty in a skimpy outfit.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 76





	Pretty Boy Morty

**Author's Note:**

> Panties inspo: https://www.theoneapparel.com/products/lacy-embroidered-butterfly-tie-panty?variant=15865390825574

Morty softly hummed as he brushed his hair with a comb, he felt very pretty in his new outfit that had just arrived in the mail.

Morty has always had more of a feminine body. Small waist, round hips, so when he put on the outfit it fit his body perfectly!

The outfit consisted of a blue plaid pleated miniskirt with satin bowknots, the skirt also barely covered his crotch or ass, he matched it with a white crop top that had a deep plunging neckline and was tied at the bottom with of course pink lace embroidered butterfly tie panties.

He knew he only had a short time to enjoy it before his parents and sister came back home, he knew he had to make sure he hid the stuff so they wouldn’t want them to find out about his little secret.

Morty giggled as he twirled around and pranced around his room, he hadn’t noticed his door being open or the person that stood beside it.

“Morty! What the fuck are you wearing!?” Morty stopped, stood still with fear, realizing the males voice was his grandfathers.

Morty felt ashamed and embarrassed that his little secret got revealed by his own grandfather, and surely the older male would tell his family about it.

“Well? Nothing to say, huh Morty?” Rick growled as he made his way to the younger male that was still in shock.

Rick grabbed Morty by his shoulder and turned him around to face him, Morty checks were bright red and his eyes were wide open,

“You like dressin’ like a girl, Morty? Wearing shirts and skirts that barely cover you, what a fuckin’ slut.” Rick grabbed one of the strings and slowly untied it making the top open up and revealed the younger male nipples,

Morty looked up at Rick with fear and humiliation in his face while tears began to swell up in his eyes, never he thought to be in this situation.

“Now be a good boy and listen to me, you don’t want your family to find out about this, don’t ya?” Morty just shook his head since words couldn’t form from his mouth, Rick gave a toothy grin and ruffled Mortys hair with his hand,

“Good, now get on the bed.” Morty obliged, not wanting to make the situation worse, he sat on the bed facing Rick and clenched his legs shut, looking down and playing with the hems of the skirt.

“Now now, no need to get all shy now, isn’t this what you wanted?” Rick kneaded down in front of the boy, “You wanted to seem as a slut, right?”

Rick grabbed Mortys hands and placed him by his side, then roughly grabbed Morty silky white thighs and spread them apart to reveal his small erect cock and panties,

“Well shit, would you look at that, you like being humiliated by your own grandpa, what a naughty boy,” Rick ran his finger down Morty cock earring a moan from the younger male,

Rick pushes Morty onto the bed and crawls in between him, Morty couldn’t help but look away with his cheeks flustered,

The older male spread Mortys legs more, admiring the boy that lays under him, he thought the boy was perfect, hairless soft baby-like skin, perfect curves,

“Such a pretty boy, aren’t ya Morty, fuck you’re so gorgeous baby.” Morty blushed at Ricks words, Rick always was cold-hearted never he had thought him to say those words to him,

Ricks finger crept underneath the string of the panties and pull them down until they were completely, Rick threw them somewhere in the room while he watch as the boy whimpered and slightly squirm,

“Now Morty, you’ve been awfully quiet, isn’t this what you wanted?” Rick sat up and leaned into Mortys face, their lips barely touching as Rick's eyes traveled down to Mortys lip and back to look into the boy's eyes.

“Come on now, I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me, right Morty?” Rick's hand travelled down Mortys chest, feeling the boy's soft skin on his fingertips before stopping at the waistband of the skirt.

Suddenly his hand roughly gripped Mortys aching erection through the skirt, making the boy moan and throw his head back causing Rick to smirk.

“Ohhhh, I see so this is what you want..” Rick pulled up the skirt, his hand slowly creasing the boys thighs before grabbing his cock and give it a few strokes,

Morty held his hand to his mouth to muffled the moans he let out, Rick's hand felt so good around but he wanted, needed more,

“P..please R-Rick..” Morty's voice was soft and almost inaudible, “What baby, what do you want?” Rick gave Morty a smile as he brushed his finger over the slit of the boys cock,

“Suck me off R-Rick..” Rick smiled again and stuck his tongue out and licked the cocks head, making Morty moan and try to get more friction by pushing his hips up causing Rick to smack the boy's thigh.

“You need to be patient,” Rick moved so he was now on the bed with morty. He pulled Mortys body was facing and closer to his, setting the boy's legs on his shoulders, “Suck on my fingers, so when I prep you it won’t hurt that much, okay?” The boy gave a quick nod before Rick shoved 3 of his fingers down his throat.

He gagged on the older males fingers before swirling his tongue around them, coating them with his saliva, while Morty was doing that Rick gave a few more licks to the boys cock before wrapping his lips around the head of it.

Morty moan around the fingers, all the teasing made Morty on edge and too close to cumming for Ricks liking.

Once Rick felt his fingers were wet enough he took them out of Mortys mouth and sat up,

“Hold your legs up, baby.” Morty spread his legs and held them up with his hands,

Ricks pointer fingers brushed against the boys small hole, then shoving in making Morty cry in discomfort,

“Shhh baby, come on you’ve been such a good boy, try to relax.” Ricks soothing words help Morty calm down a bit making Rick about to stick another finger into the back, stretching him open,

“Good boy, taking my fingers so well,” Rick had 3 fingers in the boy now curling and pulling, making sure the boy was stretched out enough to be able to take his cock,

Moans and whimpers left the boy as he felt Ricks fingers brush against his prostate, the older male fingers were suddenly pulled out of him making Morty whimper from the loss of touch.

“You’re all stretched out for me baby, now you’re gonna take my cock, like the good boy you are.” Rick unbuckled his belt and took off his pants and jacket off, leaving him in his shirt and boxers.

Rick prompted himself up against the wall and pulled his cock out of his boxers, “Come on Morty, you’re gonna ride me now boy.”

Rick watched as Morty sat up and crawled over to him, the boy put his hands on Ricks shoulders while putting his legs around the older male waist.

Rick grabbed his cock and moved the skirt out of the before positioning himself against Mortys hole,

He then grabbed the boy by his waist and thrusted him down onto his cock, making Morty scream and release his cum, some landing on Rick's shirt and the skirt.

“Fuckkk baby, you came by me just putting it in? Naughty boy, I only allow you to cum,” Ricks pulled out to only shove his cock back into the poor boys hole,

Tears fell down from Mortys face, the pain and pleasure was to much for him to handle, his hand clench around Ricks shoulder tightly,

Ricks thrust were hard making Morty cry out, he had no intention to slow down anytime soon, “Jesus Morty, you’re hole feels so good, it just sucking me in Morty, so fucking tight,”

Rick groans as he continuously to thrust into Morty, the boys eyes shut open when Ricks cock hit his prostate, making Morty breath hitch,

“Right there baby?” Rick angled his cock to hit directly for the boy's prostate, Morty couldn’t take much more of the pleasure he was receiving, “I wanna watch you ride my cock baby, can you do that?”

Rick moved so he was now laying on the bed, one hand still on Morty hip while the other held up the skirt so he could watch Morty take his cock.

Mortys hands was now rested on Ricks chest as he bounced on the older males cock, the room was filled with skin slapping and moans from both males,

“I’m gonna cum baby, let’s do it together,” The hand that was on Mortys hip went to the boys cock, roughly stroking it as the boy continued to thrust himself on Ricks cock,

“Oh fuck!! I’m cumming, take it boy!” Rick groans as let go of Mortys cock and thrusted his hips up as he grabbed the boy's hips once more to slam it into him, Morty arched his back as he let out one final moan as he came, also feeling Rick shot his cum in him.

Morty pants as he rests his head on Ricks shoulder while the male slips out of him making him whimper and he feels the cum oozing out of him.

“Come one lets go get cleaned up, baby.” Morty wrapped his arms around Rick's neck as he stood up, making their way to the bathroom.

After they get cleaned up and into fresh clothes they change the sheets, Rick lays Morty down, kisses him on the forehead and leaves his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn’t too cringe.


End file.
